Anime Simulator: frontier
by Nothingness93
Summary: What happens when a bunch of anime characters are dump in to the American frontier in 1803 read and find out. Mass Xovere see inside for more info.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Nothing belongs to me but my OC.**

Hi and welcome to my first simulator fic Anime simulator: frontier. This chapter is just giving you the anime's and the characters from them. More anime's or characters may be add in later and I'm open to suggestions also if you know anything on this time pared from 1804 up to 1910 ti will help a lot. This is a mass-crossover but it will be classed as a Naruto Bleach crossover. Note: I believe in Pool that I said Soul Eater was in this but last minute changes (and my forgetfulness) lead to it being removed.

This fic includes:

Naruto Shippuden: before the 4 ninja war starts so once Naruto is on the giant turtle.

Naruto Uzumaki

Sai

Sakura Haruno

Sasuke Uchiha

Kakashi Hatake

Yamato

Shikamaru Nara

Ino Yamanaka

Choji Akimichi

Tenten

Rock Lee

Neji Hyuga

Might Guy

Shino Aburame

Kiba Inuzuka & Akamaru

Hinata Hyuga

Kankuro

Temari

Gaara

Juugo

Karin

Suigetsu

Bleach: after Ichigo last battle with Ulquiorra.

Ichigo Kurosaki

Uryū Ishida

Orihime Inoue

Yasutora "Chad" Sado (he will just be Chad)

Rukia Kuchiki

Renji Abarai

Byakuya Kuchiki

Tōshirō Hitsugaya

Rangiku Matsumoto

Ikkaku Madarame

Yumichika Ayasegawa

Momo Hinamori

Izuru Kira

Soi Fon

Shūhei Hisagi

Kenpachi Zaraki

Yachiru Kusajishi

Yoruichi Shihōin

Kisuke Urahara

Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: before the split up at the Briggs mountains.

Edward Elric

Alphonse Elric

Izumi Curtis

Alex Louis Armstrong

Roy Mustang

Riza Hawkeye

Heymans Breda

Vato Falman

Kain Fuery

Jean Havoc

Tim Marcoh

Denny Brosh

Maria Ross

Olivier Mira Armstrong

Buccaneer

Miles

Yoki

Scar

Fu

Lan Fan

Lin Yao (no greed)

May Chang & Xiao Mei

Winry Rockbell

Fairy Tail: After the S-class exams before the time skip. (Their 7 years gape there's allot to work with and they don't age or do anting).

Natsu Dragneel

Lucy Heartfilia

Happy

Gray Fullbuster

Erza Scarlet

Wendy Marvell

Carla

Gajeel Redfox

Panther Lily

Cana Alberona

Gildarts Clive

Levy McGarden

Juvia Lockser

Elfman Strauss

Lisanna Strauss

Mirajane Strauss

Makarov Dreyar

Laxus Dreyar

Fried Justine

Bickslow

Evergreen

Well that's out of the way these are all the charters as of now but I may add more in later if I can handle it. I'll try and give everyone some screen time but it may be difficult so no promises.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Nothing but the OC belongs to me everything else is the rightful owner's property.**

Rolling hill fields of green with rivers and forest with mountains in the distends and far off to the East you could just make out the sea. Siting in a camping chair was a young man wearing a per of dark blue denim jeans white shoes and T-shirt and a pale green short sleeved jacket left open he has blue eyes and short black hair. He is Ochas or also known as Original. Character Host. And. Sporter but that was a mouthful so he just Ochas shoed do.

"Ah what a lovely day the sun is shying, the sky is blue, the birds are sing, there is a pleasant wind blowing, flowers are in bloom, there's a grope of people screaming as they fall from the sky… Wait! What!?" Going into a panic as he had just released this now after about 10 mints of screaming.

"Oh hell no, they are not going to die before this has even begun. I'll not get killed off today." He said snapping his fingers and making a large air bag appear out of nowhere. Which appeared just before they hit the ground saving them. "Dame that was a close one I was only given so much leanest today." Quickly snapping his fingers again and making a mobile phone appear in his hand.

"Ya hay me her… ya there all here alight… you do know that they were dropt way to high…. no one is hurt… it was like 10 km that's not survivable…. Ok I move on ya by." As soon as he is done taking the phone disperse and he looks over at the group of people who were all looking at him till one of them spoke up "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

The one who said it was Naruto Uzumaki as well as the rest of the rooky 11, Sasuke Uchiha and his team, the sand siblings, Sai, Kakashi Hatake and Yamato. Also there were all the Fairy Tail who were present at the S-Class exams, a grope of Soul Reaper mostly constant of Lieutenants some Captains and a few seated offers, a Quincy, and some humans with spiritual powers. The last group consented of the Elric brothers, Mustang and his team, the Xing royals and the companions, Olivier Armstrong and 2 of her officers, Scar's group, Izumi Curtis, Alex Armstrong, Denny Brosh, Maria Ross and Winry Rockbell. All of whom look totally and utterly confessed and most have a 'the fuck' look no their faces.

"Seriously what's going? On who are you? What are we doing here?" Ed shouted at Ochas who just look at them. "Oh sorry slit technical difficulties. My name is Ochas and you are participants in this fine simulation." Ochas responded in a cheerful tone. Yet again the same looks and confusion on the situation. "What type of name is Ochas?" question Natsu mocking a bit annoyed that he was so happy with them in this situation. "It's my name and I'm quite happy with it." He responded still as joey full as ever.

"You said simulation what type of simulation is this?" This time it was Ichigo taking him as a series threat at the moment. "One that is so real and accurate that it is more like living the pretending to do something." Yet still people were still lost and starting to get very very angry at him for going around in circles.

"Now you are all wondering 'why are we here' you all have been chosen to partake in this simulation. Rest ashore that it is not with the intention to cues harem or trouble to you. This is sheerly for all parts enjoyment." a very enthusiastic Ochas told them. "In fact this will even reward you if it is deemed so the current one is a vacation and shopping spree." Adding on to his statement. This gained some looks the most come was from some of the females there who were intrigued by this.

"Ok so this is like a contest?" asks Lucy being one of the people intrigued by what Ochas was saying who just smiled at her and responded with "Well yes a little bit but the only limitation is what you set yourselves." At this put some of them at rest a bit and he continued on. "To be declared the winner there are 3 factors that must be considered. 1) How much you put into this simulation 2) your own personal standing in it and finally 3) who is still alive at the end." As soon as he said the last parte alarm bells went off from everyone else.

"The hell do you mean you mean alive" shouted Renji "is this as sick joke to you?" Erza sneered angrily "did you bring us he just so you could kill us" Mustang yield at him. In response Ochas just snap his fingers making a pistol appear in his hand which just silent the lot of them. He then proceed to point the gun at Ichigo and fired and quickly prosed to do the same with Naruto and Edward killing all 3 of them. Erring screams and their names being called by their respective groups.

"Why. Why did you just kill them?" Makarov Shakily asks Ochas with the gun now gone. "30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25…" Ochas counting down which surprised them all as he look like he was waiting impatiently for something. "7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" BEEP. Now the surprised and confused groups were now totally dumfounded by the now living Ichigo, Naruto and Edward who were just as lost as the rest of them.

"The Fuck just happened?" yelled a confused Naruto. Ochas now grinning spoke up "As you can see simulation even does death so if you die in here you just get sent to a waiting room tile the end of the simulation. The only things the simulation does not do is age and well Ahm…" Looking a little embarrass as he continued "Pregnancy. I will also note that time in and out of the simulation is different outside and for you lot it is frozen but in here it moves forward."

"Wait why death simulated but not childbirth and pregnancy?" Yoruichi questioned. "Do you have any idea how many morel boundary that this may be crossing because I don't know. The only reason this may get a blind eye is that is because any death, sickness or injury your will get will be undone ones you leave the simulation. Do you want to add kids into the mix?" Ochas asked rhetorically.

"Now cane we move on? Good. Now any other people you will encounter will be NPC's or Non-Participant-Characters and are effected by age so they will start dropping like flies so don't get to attach to them." "I gees it makes sense seeing as we won't age here." Hitsugaya pointed out. "If you have notes your weapons and ability are now gone and some if not most have been given bodies that are equal to a normal humans and has been celebrated to your specks." This came as a surprise to everyone.

"Hay his right my and Lan Fan automail is gone." Ed said in amazement as he just relies this now. "Yea and so is my armour." Al add confused and a little embarrass that he to just note the change. "Greed isn't her to." Lin said more surprised that they didn't include him. The res commented not having the ability's, lake of power in the area and the body's feeling strangely weak.

"Yes you are now people. Now don you feel good about yourself. Now you aren't a bunch of super powered freaks and deformed misfits." Ochas sang earning hateful glarer's & shouts from the crowed.

"O.K need to wrap this up soon." Snapping his finger making a large map appear showing the western USA. "How do you keep doing that?" Ed asked this made Ochas stop and his eyes widen a bit "How do I do this?" asking himself. This cased a mass reaction of faces pams, sweet drops and falling to the floor comedic. "Well enough of that you are located in this highlighted area which you are rested to." States of Washington, Oregon and Idaho where shown "In the year 1803 this scenario goes up to 1910. You have been provide with everything that will be need A) live for a year or two or B) start a settlement and live for about 6 months before starvation kicks in." gesturing to 6 wagons full to the brim with supplies and several dozen farm animals (ranging from chickens, sheep, cows, pigs, donkeys, goats and horse.)

"On a side note more people may be dump her but that's interlay out of my control." Ochas said it was becoming clear that he felt this was being drawn out. "Wait I thought that you were running things here?" asked Kakashi "What no. I'm way down on the totem pole I'm just to inform the participants, keep an eye on them and host this thing." And with that Ochas disappeared leaving the groups bathed, angry, annoyed and a little confessed.

"So What was the waiting room like?" Sai trying to break the ice without letting everyone fall into the frozen waters. "You know what it was rather nice commutable sofa, a big TV, well stock kitchen, high end bath room's and soft beds." Ichigo explained.

**AN: Wow that toke longer to finish then I thought parsley writers bloke parsley laziness. Also if any of you have play the game Banished it's a little like that but amazing I started writing this before the game was realest on stem so go finger. And again I don't own that or anything else doesn't hurt to be to cheerful.**


End file.
